


Iatrophobia

by Darkthehedgecat988



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Eventual Smut, Gay OCs, Hospital Horror, Inspired by horror visual novels, Loss of Sanity, M/M, More tags will be added later, Multi, Tragedy?, Tw: extreme gore, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, an attempt at being scary, eldritch horror, harem ship, i guess?, multi-ship, tw: body horror, tw: cancer, tw: major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkthehedgecat988/pseuds/Darkthehedgecat988
Summary: Iatrophobia: the intense fear or phobia of doctors and medical service, normally caused by past experiences.Felix Keller is sick. He’s so sick he can barely get through a day. He’s terrified of a diagnosis, of going to such a sterile building. But he knows he has to, if he wants to live another day.Just one more day... that’s all he wants. One more day. Even if it costs him his sanity and his freedom.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: 
> 
> This story, in later chapters, will have the following:
> 
> Gore  
> Violence  
> Death  
> Body horror  
> Nightmare fuel 
> 
> This work is for adults only (18+)
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Felix felt his stomach lurch for what felt like the hundredth time that day, tears streaming down his face. Drops fell from his hollowed cheek bones as he leaned over the toilet bowl again and let his stomach go, nothing coming up but bile and drops of blood. He sobbed harshly as the gagging stopped and he leaned against his tub, his entire body wracked in shivers. He had been deathly sick for a week at this point, had been losing weight and energy for longer. He felt like he was dying and he was terrified. What was going wrong? He hadn’t been to a doctor’s in years due to his fear of them, but… he needed them. He needed them badly now, seeing blood swirl with stomach bile in the bowl made him want to spew again.  
He shakily got to his feet and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Right, ok. This should be easy. His friend has suggested an amazing clinic nearby, things should be ok. He dialed the number his buddy had given to him and he put the phone shakily on speaker. Please pick up, someone pick up, I don’t want to call the ambulance, the cost will chase me out of house and home…  
One  
Two  
Three  
Felix reached for the hang up button before the soft clicking sound came through of someone picking up. A sweet, happy voice spoke through the speaker.  
“Thank you for calling St. Lucy’s Clinic, how can I help you today?”  
Felix almost sobbed in relief. He shakily cleared his throat.  
“Uh, hi… my name is Felix Keller. I want to schedule an appointment…?”  
“Oh, alright! I’ll put you down, is your appointment a checkup?”  
“I’ve been… showing some bad signs. Vomiting blood, losing consciousness, losing weight… I just wanna get screened.”  
“Of course, I can sign you up for an appointment tomorrow morning at 7 am, right when we open. Is that ok?”  
“Yeah. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome, Mr. Keller. We hope to see you then.”  
The phone clicked as the receptionist hung up and Felix did sob this time. In relief.

Felix’s night was spent restless, not able to get a wink of sleep as he wrapped his mind around getting over his fear of doctors and coming to the clinic. He needed treatment, if he pushed it off anymore things might get worse. He got to the clinic the next day, the bags under his eyes that were normally purple were a deep indigo color. His blonde hair was a tousled mess, he didn’t care enough to care about it, and his blue eyes were dull and gray. He got out of his car, almost stumbling as the wave of light-headedness came over him. He groaned, leaning against his car to catch his breath before he shuffled towards the beige building. It was a two-storied building, a nice, clean building. Forgettable if you were just passing it. The sign outside, a calm brown color, read ‘St. Lucy’s Clinic’ with a bright red Christian cross by its name. Calming, nice. Nothing will bite.

Felix walked into the clinic, sighing to himself as he got to the front desk. The woman there smiled at him calmly, her green eyes looking at the male.  
“Hello, do you have an appointment?”  
“Uh.. yeah. I called yesterday afternoon. Felix Keller?”  
“Got you right here, take a seat. A doctor will be with you shortly!” She chirped. Felix smiled and nodded, thanking her softly as he went to the waiting room’s line of chairs. He shakily sat down, swallowing as his eyes darted around. He was starting to get nervous. What if everything goes wrong, what if-

“Felix Keller?”  
A sweet, almost heavenly voice filled his ears and he looked towards the voice. A door into the backroom area, the clinic itself, had opened. A somewhat short man stood there, chubby in the stomach area that was covered by his doctor’s coat. Fluffy brown-red locks fell over his tanned complexion. His sky blue eyes shone through his fluffy bangs, and his bright white smile made Felix feel at ease. The blonde shakily stood up and walked towards the doctor. The male chirped and beamed.  
“Hello! My name is Dr. Robin Powers. I’ll be taking care of you today.” The man chuckled, turning around. “Follow me.”  
Felix shakily smiled and nodded, following Robin into the back of the clinic. His hands shook with nervousness, swallowing thickly. He was back here now. He wouldn’t be able to leave until the procedure is over. He’s safe, he’s ok. He’s in Dr. Powers’ hands.

He followed Dr. Powers into the bowels of the clinic and into his office. The lights above him slowly glowed in and out of full brightness, beckoning him into the cold, sterile clinic that started to feel like a prison.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, Mr. Keller… What seems to be the problem? I have you down as weight loss and vomiting.” Robin’s blue eyes darted over to Felix as the male settled on the examinee table. The male nodded softly, his own faded ones trailing on the doctor.  
“Y… yeah. That’s what I called about.” Felix messed with the sleeve of his sweater slowly. “I’ve… been losing a lot of weight without trying to. My appetite has fallen significantly, and for a week I’ve been vomiting. Two days ago I started to vomit specks of blood, but I would guess that’s because of how violent it is…”  
“Well, we’ll test you, don’t worry.” Robin smiled at him. “We’ll take good care of you and we’ll test you for everything. Your case sounds serious, however. We might have to transfer you to a real hospital if things are too much for us to handle.”  
“Of course…” Felix mumbled, the hairs on his arm raising in slight nervousness. He never thought of that, he just thought the clinic would be able to help him no matter what. Robin’s eyes flashed with someone and his smile returned to his face. Soft, kind, caring… something that made Felix’s nerves calm.  
“Hey, don’t worry. We’ll only do that if we have to.” He probably could tell Felix was scared from physical body language. Felix nodded, thankful towards the doctor. He trusted him, his heart settled in his rib cage.  
“First thing’s first! I want to get you in a hospital gown. Odd for a clinic, but I feel like we’ll be popping you in and out of places, so I recommend it!” The blonde tilted his head a bit before he nodded. He got to his feet again, shaky once again. Due to the sudden drop in weight, Felix had turned self-conscious of how his body looked. He had been told by a friend or two that he looked like a bag of skin and bones. He had to trust the doctor, however. So, he took his sneakers off, pulled his sweater off, and slipped out of his baggy jeans. Robin’s eyes trailed on him for a moment, as if assessing his body type before his lips twitched and he grabbed something from a small closet in the room. “Here.” He gave the blue and white dress-like clothing to Felix. “Get these on.”

Felix slipped the clothing on, frowning at the cold that came over his bare back. Robin pulled a pen out and started to write down on a piece of paper.  
“I have some basic questions, if that’s ok.”  
“Sure.”  
“Felix Keller is your name, you were born a male?”  
“Yep.”  
“All of your immunizations are in order?”  
“Yeah.”  
“How old are you?”  
“25.”  
“Let’s get your height and weight done, then I’ll go check your records.”  
Felix got to his feet once again and walked over to the corner of the room, where a scale and a measuring stick lay. Robin headed over with him, measuring his height and then his weight, jotting down the information.  
“5 feet 4 inches, a short height. And.. 91.3 pounds. Severely underweight for someone your age and height.” Robin’s eyes went to Felix and he slowly nodded. The male smiled softly and put the pen down on the table.  
“I’ll be back! Sit tight, sir.” Robin chirped and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
Felix blinked, watching the male go. He slowly decided to lay down against the hard, uncomfortable cot. He frowned to himself, his eyes going half lidded. He had gotten over his initial nervousness, patiently waiting for his doctor to return. Dr. Powers seemed extremely sweet, like he genuinely wanted to help Felix. He looked worried for the male, those flashes in his eyes being of slight panic. He had put his life in Dr. Powers’ hands.

He laid there for what felt like an hour, probably around 20 minutes or so, before the door opened. His eyes opened and moved over lazily to the door, surprised to see that Robin was not there. Another doctor stood there, a similar coat on from Robin. He was taller than Robin, probably able to tower over Felix himself. His eyes shone bright silver, unreadable emotion in the color that was framed by long navy blue bangs, his hair so dark it almost looked back. The bangs almost covered his eyes, something that almost made Felix laugh, as it reminded him of his emo phase in high school. The fangs were followed by shorter hair in the middle and back of the male’s skull, flatter than Robin’s fluffy locks. Four or five heavily faded freckles dotted pale cheeks on either cheek, barely visible, and Felix could barely make out slight purple lines under the silver eyes. The male’s eyebrow raised as he walked in and closed the door behind him, as if silently gazing over Felix’s form. The skinny male frowned a bit.  
“Uhm… hello…? Where’s Dr. Powers?”  
The doctor seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and breathed out of his nose.  
“Ah… he’s still… getting all of your information.” A very deep voice came from the navy haired man’s throat, kind of surprising Felix. “He.. sent me in here to take your breathing vitals. He’s worried that you might have difficulties breathing correctly due to your weight.”  
Felix slowly nodded and pushed himself up shakily.  
“... alright.”  
The doctor walked towards him and fixed the stethoscope around his neck, letting the sound receiver fall to his chest and the plugs go near his ears. Felix straightened his back and watched the male cautiously. He didn’t trust this doctor like Robin.  
“... what’s your name?”  
“Chandler. Dr. Hale.”  
“Felix.”  
“I’m aware.”  
Wow. Rude. His tone was flat and made Felix somewhat irritated. He wasn’t sweet like Robin, but he’ll deal with this… Chandler.  
“What kind of doctor are you? Just normal?”  
“Clinic’s pulmonologist.” Another flat response, Felix realized that he wasn’t going to get a full conversation from this man. The doctor knelt in front of him and put the end of the stethoscope against Felix’s chest, plugging in the two ear plugs. He silently listened to Felix’s heartbeat, humming under his breath in interest.  
“Breathe in.” He ordered. Felix breathed in deeply. “Breathe out.” Felix released the breath. Chandler pulled away with a nod.  
“Just as I expected.” He stated calmly, flatly. Felix stuttered.  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“Irregular heartbeat. Odd breath. Your chest rattles when you inhale.”  
“Is.. that bad?”  
Chandler didn’t respond. Instead, he turned and left, completely silent. The door closed behind him and Felix made a soft sound. Scratch the comfort, he’s scared again. He shivered and messed with the end of the hospital gown, shakily trying to relax his breathing again. 

Another ten minutes passed in the silent room before Robin returned, his bright eyes as chipper as always.  
“Hey! Sorry, it took me a while to find your files.” Robin shrugged. “I got your information now, don’t worry!”  
“It’s fine.” Felix relaxed at Robin’s presence. “I wanted to ask-“  
“Actually, before you ask anything, I want to move you to another office.” Robin smiled. “This is a normal examination room, and I feel like we need more than a simple check-up for you.” He helped Felix to his feet. “I’ll take you to my actual office! It’s on the upper floor, in the middle of the clinic.” Felix slowly nodded, unable to fight back from being taken deeper into the building. He trusted Robin, like he thought before. He needed to trust him. Robin smiled and led the way out of the room after gathering Felix’s normal clothes and his papers. He walked down the white hallway, his footsteps echoing in the, seemingly, barren area. Felix made a soft noise.  
“... how many doctors work here?”  
“We have about 70 on staff, not counting our secretaries and receptionists! A lot for a little clinic, I think. Almost everyone’s on duty today, but they keep to their own offices. People don’t normally move around a lot here.” He giggled. Felix nodded in understanding as they got to a small elevator, which took them up to the upper floor of the clinic. A few turns of the blinding white hallways and they arrived at a larger examination room; Robin’s office, Felix guessed. It was just as sterile and unnatural as the first one, smelling of disinfectant and rubbing alcohol. The smells stung Felix’s nose, but he didn’t make any comment as he sat down on the examination table again. Robin’s smile brightened. 

“That’s better! We’re closer to all the equipment now, so if I need anything it won’t take me too long.” The doctor chuckled. “Speaking of which, I should go grab one of my co-workers… he’ll be vital for the diagnosis.” He hummed. “Apologies, I’ll be back again.” Robin disappeared from the room again. Felix sighed. He didn’t want to be left alone again, especially deeper into the clinic. It’s for the best… he told himself, his eyes scanning the official office. Posters and diagrams lay everywhere, detailing the human body, it’s organs, it’s nervous system, everything. Typical doctor office things, he told himself. Reference for the doctor himself or reference for the patient getting diagnosed. The door opened again and Felix’s eyes darted towards the door, breathing in relief as Robin walked in, his normal smile on his face.  
“Hello! Sorry, took me a bit to find him!” Robin shrugged, pushing the door open behind him when it started to close. Felix opened his mouth, about to reply with ‘it’s fine’, before the door slammed open again, more harshly this time. Felix jumped, his pale eyes wide as another doctor appeared in the doorway. His appearance alone made the blonde uncomfortable. Tall, probably even taller than Dr. Hale from earlier, and extremely skinny. Almost as skinny as Felix, but he still looked somewhat healthy. Extremely pale skin sprinkled in heavy red and burnt orange freckles, skinny, spindly limbs. Messy dark crimson red hair was on his head that tufted up in the front like a whisp, messy and unkempt everywhere else. Glasses framed his sharp featured face, black square frames that sat low on the bridge of his nose. His eyes were wide open, faded lime color with small, beady pupils. A grin was on his face, oddly chipper but that just added to Felix’s uncomfortable feeling, sharp canines showing easily against his pearly whites. His nose looked almost crooked, like it had been broken and didn’t ever heal correctly, completing the rest of his odd, almost inhuman features. Felix shakily swallowed as the tall man approached him, the grin still on his face.  
“And hello to you, little guy!”  
Felix shifted nervously in his seat.  
“H… hi…?”  
“Mr. Keller… Felix, can I call you that?” Robin chirped from his seat, not waiting for Felix to reply. “Felix! This is Dr. Atwater Snider! He’s our hematologist, our blood doctor here at the clinic.” Dr. Powers explained. Atwater, Dr. Snider, grinned and grabbed Felix’s wrist, his grip oddly tight.  
“Dr. Powers has asked me to take a sample! May I~?” The doctor purred happily. Robin chuckled softly.  
“Excuse him, he’s a bit… over-excited for his work.”  
“I… it’s fine…” Felix gently squeaked out, his eyes on Atwater. The tall male grinned again and pulled a syringe from his pocket.  
“Hold still~!”  
“Snider! You have to prep the syringe. What are you, an intern?” Robin groaned. Atwater blinked, as if realizing the other was right, and pulled away from Felix reluctantly.  
“Aw, yeah. You’re right. Apologies.” He walked to Robin’s desk and pulled out some sterilizing alcohol, dipping the tip into the little disposable cup. Robin shook his head and patted Felix, almost as if trying to calm him from Atwater’s hyperactivity. 

A head poked into the office that Felix didn’t recognize, another doctor, he guessed. Soft mocha tanned skin, a soft looking face. Round, brown eyes, and swept to the side and heavily fluffed for volume black hair. He looked almost innocent to be a doctor, somewhat tall but not anywhere close to Atwater’s height. The male hummed.  
“Dr. Snider? I need you for something…”  
“Give me a second!” Atwater snapped. “I’m busy here!!”  
“Apologies, sir…” his eyes drifted to Felix and blinked. “... is this the patient Robin told us about?”  
“Us?” Felix squeaked in confusion. The unknown doctor smiled.  
“Don’t worry, just us two. I work with Dr. Snider here often. My name is Dr. Conrad Schmidt. I’m the anesthesiologist. It’s odd to have one of us hired here but… I really only work with the pharmacists and emergencies if we get them.” The male walked into the roof fully, and surprised Felix a bit. Felix had expected Conrad to look thinner, more slim, but I’m all honesty Conrad had some muscle mass to him. A broad chest and stronger arms, thicker legs than he was expecting. He had never seen a doctor who looked like he worked out until now, but here we are. Felix nodded gently at the anesthesiologist.  
“Ah… right. Makes sense.” He hummed gently, watching as Atwater strided back to him, humming happily. He took Felix’s thin wrist in his long fingers again, grinning at the blonde.  
“Hold still for a second!” He chirped brightly before the syringe pricked Felix’s vein. He bit back a shocked sound at it so suddenly going in, watching as Atwater pulled the plunger up, drawing dark red blood from his vein. Atwater stopped when the syringe was full and put a bandage over the little dot, chirping.  
“Good as new!”  
“Maybe you drew a bit too much…” Conrad slowly put in. Atwater scoffed.  
“Don't tell me how to do my job, drug boy!” He hissed. Robin groaned from his seat.  
“You two! You should get going and test his blood cells. Leave him be.”  
“Finneeee. I’ll be baaack~!” Atwater chirped brightly and left the room, Conrad slowly following the redhead. Robin shook his head.

“Dorks. Both of them. Sorry about the interruptions!” He turned to Felix, who was laying down on the cot, groaning. Blood loss had made him lightheaded, even if the amount was small. Robin blinked and walked over to him. “... you ok?”  
“I just wanna lay down while I wait.”  
Robin slowly nodded, patting a gloved hand against Felix’s forehead. “Right! Ok, well, I’ll be here!” He chuckled, walking back to his seat. Felix closed his eyes, trying to relax. His head felt in the clouds and he felt uncomfortable but….

Felix jolted when he felt something cold touch his neck, almost screeching. His blue eyes flew open wide and he looked around in terror, freaking out further when an unknown figure was leaning over him, a cold, gloved hand pressed against his neck. The figure standing over him raised his brows, black lines going above dark sunglasses. The male was wearing a doctor’s coat just like the others in this clinic; black hair laid on his head, slicked back with hair fell with some small clumped lines sticking out messily. He couldn’t see the man’s eyes behind his dark black sunglasses, but he could see stubble along the pale male’s chiseled jawline, black like his hair. Felix stared up at him, heart pounding in fear before the male pulled his hand away. In honesty, he had two fingers pressed against the upper right of Felix’s neck, checking for a pulse. The man hummed, a calm, slack grin going across his face.  
“Yep. He’s alive.” The ravenette commented with a chuckle. Felix made a confused noise, another form walking over to the cot. This male was taller than the ravenette, a dark brown skin tone and bright brown eyes showed themselves easily on his face. He had a strong jawline, no hair on his head besides some shadows of brown or black on top. He was more muscular than the anesthesiologist Felix met earlier, muscles large and tough under his coat. The taller man chuckled and nodded.  
“Appears so.”  
“Who are you people?!” Felix gasped out. The ravenette purred.  
“Aw, relax… we work with Dr. Powers. My name is Dr. Sarratt. Call me Daley, if you want~”  
“And I am Dr. Cyril Ramos. Pleased to meet you.” The more muscular male patted Felix’s head. The male sat up with a gasp.

“Where’s Dr. Powers? Did he leave..?”  
“He went to discuss something with Dr. Snider and asked for us to stay with you.” Daley purred. “I wanted to check your heartbeat but it was oddly slow while asleep.”  
“I already had my vitals checked!”  
“I was just making sure~”  
Cyril sighed and patted Daley’s shoulder, telling him to back off of the patient.  
“If you want, I can do a quick eye exam. I’m the clinic’s ophthalmologist.”  
“I… don’t need one, thanks…” Felix awkwardly mumbled. He looked over with the two doctors as the door opened and Robin hissed, walking in.  
“You bozos! First Hale, now you two?! He doesn’t need you two here!” The male almost shouted, scaring Felix. Robin seemed to be nice and calm, not like this. Cyril’s eyes narrowed at the small, pudgy doctor.  
“Dr. Powers, that’s rather rude of you to say..”  
“He doesn’t. Need. A heart check. Or. An eye exam. Get out. You’re scaring my patient half to death!” Robin hissed. Cyril glared at the small male before he grabbed Daley’s shoulder and led him out, Daley whining as they left about wanting to keep talking to Felix. Robin slammed the door closed and walked to the blonde.

“I am so so sorry for them… I don’t call for them and get them to come…”  
“It’s ok.” Felix blinked, watching Robin. “I’m ok with it.”  
Robin smiled at Felix before the smile dropped and he sighed, tapping his fingers against a clipboard he now had in his arms.

“We should talk about your test results. Come with me.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So… my test results…” Felix nervously trailed off as he followed Robin down the hallway. Robin hummed gently under his breath.  
“To put things lightly? They’re… concerning. Dr. Hale noted that your vitals have been off, and to put it frankly, you are extremely underweight. But, not to worry! We’ll find you a good treatment right away!” Robin grinned brightly. “You’ll be good as new when we’re done with you!”  
Felix shakily smiled. “That… that’s a good thing. Thank you, Dr. Powers…”  
“Of course! What else is a doctor’s goal?” Robin winked and turned to another doctor's office, knocking on the already opened door. “Dr. Sandoval? Are you in?” 

After a second, a face poked around the side of a doorway within the office. The figure looked taller than some of the doctors Felix had met, about Cyril’s height. Stubble lay on his chin and some on his upper lip, he hadn’t shaved for a few weeks, and a fading mixture of dark brunette to cinnamon brown lay on his head somewhat messily. Red-brown eyes shone in curiosity as he looked at Robin and Felix, before they looked away. The male stepped out, fixing his doctor coat over his chest with a cough. Felix could tell he was somewhat muscled under his clothes, though not as much as Conrad or Cyril was. A clipboard was under his arm, which he gripped tightly like it was a lifesaver, and his body slumped over somewhat like he was tired or bored.  
“Powers? What do you need?” The deep voice that came from the doctor’s throat was what Felix expected.  
“This little guy is a patient.” Robin smiled. “I wanted you to take a blood sample from him to test his nutrition! I don’t think his gut is working correctly.” He led Felix into the office. Felix raised a brow.  
“But… Dr. Snider already took my blood sample…”  
“Dr. Snider doesn’t like to share results like that.” Robin sighed, looking at the other doctor, who nodded with a knowing gaze. Felix made a confused noise before Robin sat him down on the examination table. The taller doctor grabbed a syringe nearby and walked to Felix. He quickly pricked him, not giving Felix any eye contact.

“I am Dr. Ainsley Sandoval. Nice to make your aquaintance, I hope we can find out what is wrong with you.” The tall doctor said calmly, flatly. Felix smiled.  
“... I hope so too. Thank you.” He flinched when the needle was pulled out and capped. Robin chuckled.  
“He’s not one for small talk like the others.”  
“I like to do my job.” Ainsley calmly replied. Robin just playfully shrugged. Ainsley disappeared into the little side office and Robin leaned against the wall. The two waited in silence for about five minutes before Ainsley came back out, eyes flickering with an unknown emotion.   
“... his blood is very weak, anemic is the beginning of it. Not enough nutrition gained in it, it’s unnaturally thin.” Ainsley hummed. “Somethings wrong with him and not at the basic level.” Felix’s stomach tightened into a knot in fear. Robin hummed.  
“Felix mentioned a side-effect he has been experiencing is throwing up blood… correct, Mr. Keller?” Felix shakily nodded at Robin, looking over to Ainsley. The gastroenterologist, what Felix assumed he was anyways, frowned deeply.

“... take him to Howell, Robin. He needs some screening done.”  
“On it.” Robin softly grabbed Felix’s hand again. “Come on, gotta meet one more person.” He chuckled. Felix just hesitantly nodded, got up, and left with Robin. His guts twisted in anxiety and he wanted to vomit out of fear, but he kept it in. No need to make a scene.

Robin led him into the back of the clinic as Felix looked around. This was starting to feel more like an official hospital the more and more he spent time in this building, which added into his anxiety. What was wrong with him? More importantly, how much would this treatment cost for his poor health? Both of those scared him as he timidly followed Robin, his hand in the doctor’s, who, oddly, did not seem to want to let go. Robin took Felix to a larger set of doors near the back, where three doctors stood outside, chatting amongst themselves. One wore a clipboard in front of himself, hands tightly gripping it like a schoolgirl grips her own fingers as she timidly confesses to her crush. His head was even down, eyes up softly like one. His hair was thin, even if he looked very young, and was a dirty blonde color with more blonde than dirt. His nervous, shaky-looking eyes darted back and forth across his two coworkers, a dulled light blue color in them. His pupils looked small, almost like he was drugged up on some kind of anxiety-inducing medications. His coat was twice his size, making him look almost like a child, and he chewed at his lip nervously with a sharp fanged canine. One of the other doctors seemed to be as short as Howell, if not just an inch taller. About Robin’s height, if Felix was being honest. He had a heavy amount of red and brown freckles along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, standing out harshly against his extremely pale skin. His black hair fluffed and went almost completely over his eyes, yet Felix could see honey colored eyes. Both of them looked to have a small splotch of bright blue on the left side of the irises; sectoral heterochromia. It looked cute on him, honestly. He was a little chubby, not extremely but he was definitely thicker than the short dirty blonde in the big clothes, who was ungodly skinny. Almost Felix’s levels of skinny, yet the doctor seemed healthy and fine. The third of the group was chubbier than either of his coworkers, wearing more casual clothes under his open doctor coat. A striped yellow and purple tie with a gray-green plaid button-up. He wore large square brown glasses on his face, magnifying his brown-amber eyes somewhat. His complexity was slightly tan, like someone who went to the beach recently, and his cheeks looked round and full with some freckles gently peppered onto them. None were on the bridge of his nose. His brown hair was messy and combed over, like he had tried to fix it in a hurry and gave up. Instead of a clipboard like the other doctors of this place, he carried a yellow file with papers stuffed inside, a black wrist watch sticking out on his wrist against the yellow paper folder. When he spoke to his coworkers, Felix noticed a small gap between his front teeth. It fit his nerd-like appearance.   
Robin waved at the three and walked towards them, forcing himself between the brunette and the black haired male of the group. Felix chuckled under his breath when he realized that all of the doctors were shorter than the ones he had seen previously. The blonde was almost his height.  
“Hey, guys. Sorry to break up, I need Howell.”   
“It’s alright!” The ravenette chirped. “You seem nervous. Something wrong?”  
“Ainsley said I gotta get this guy checked up quick. Vitals off, blood’s thinned like crazy.” Robin pointed to Felix behind him. The patient slowly waved. The ravenette smiled.  
“Aw… poor thing…” he walked over, extending a hand to Felix. “The name’s Cade! Dr. Cade Pierce! I’m the clinic’s neurologist! Nice to meet ya!”   
Felix shakily shook his hand, mumbling a reply. Cade snickered happily as the brunette walked over, a scoff in his throat.  
“Cade, dude, piss off. This guy ain’t here to make friends.”  
“You’re so boring!” Cade rolled his eyes. “Apologies about Dr. Soto here. He gets moody when he has no one to talk to.”  
Felix raised a brow. “Talk to?”  
“He’s the psychiatrist here!” Cade purred. “Meet Ferris.”   
Ferris, the brunette, sighed again and waved. Felix waved back softly. Robin whined and grabbed Felix, pulling him away from the two.  
“Guysss, this is unprofessional! I’ve already been unprofessional, I don’t wanna get fired!” Robin puffed a cheek out before he turned to the shaky, nervous blonde of the group. “Howell!! Ainsley wants you to scan him!”  
“O-ok…” the blonde mumbled, looking at Felix. “... my n-name is Dr. Howell Fowler… I-I’m the radiologist… l-let’s g-get you in the CT scan, o-ok?” He stuttered with every other word, shaking like a leaf. He must be new, Felix thought, as he nodded. Howell nodded back, leading Felix and Robin into the large, dark room. 

The room held a few pieces of equipment in it, everything from the large CT scan machine to smaller x-ray setups. Robin walked over to a little viewing side-room with a window, settling himself happily inside. Howell, meanwhile, led Felix up to the CT scan machine and got him to lay down. He fixed the machine’s bed around him, making sure he was strapped down and in the right position. He shakily smiled down at him.  
“I-is this comfortable?”  
“Yep. About as comfortable as it can be.”   
Howell chuckled shakily. “O-ok…” he left and went into the viewing room. Once in there, the door shut and Howell’s shaky, squeaky voice came over the intercom.

“I-I’m going to start the machine now. I w-want you to relax and close y-your eyes, don’t panic or t-trash around. Just breathe calmly wh-while the m-machine does it work…” Howell calmly explained. Felix softly nodded, closing his eyes. He relaxed, forcing himself not to panic about his diagnosis. The machine started to whirr around him, the bed moving and pushing him slowly through the tube of the machine. He could feel it reading his body, taking pictures of him internally as the machine beeped and made airy sounds around him. He wanted to shift suddenly, but forced himself not to. He wanted this to be his one go. He was eventually pushed back out of the tube and the door clicked open, Howell coming out.   
“W-we got a few pictures. We’ll b-b-be good for n-now.” He said while he unlatched Felix, helping the skinny male get up. Felix nodded thankfully at Howell, who waved Robin over. Robin hummed, walking over from the observation room.  
“T-take him b-b-back to your office, I n-need to go sh-show these pictures to the others so that w-we can make a diagnosis.” Howell explained. Robin nodded and grabbed Felix’s arm again.  
“Alrighty! Come on, Mr. Keller! Now comes the waiting part of the check up.” Robin laughed softly. Felix softly nodded, following Robin out as he stole a final glance back at Howell. Howell’s faded blue eyes had suddenly turned hard, like something had happened.

One hour passed. Then two hours. Felix sat in Robin’s room, alone since the doctor left to go talk to the others about Felix’s condition. As the minutes ticked away, Felix got more and more nervous. He started to fidget, messing with the end of his hospital gown in fear. His heart pounded in his ears, his chest hurt, he felt like he wanted to throw up again. He just stayed completely quiet, however, his eyes downcast. He thought through every little thing that could be wrong… his heart pounded harder.  
He heard a soft knock on the door before it opened. Robin poked his head in, his gaze wary.  
“... hey, Mr. Keller. Come with me real quick.” Robin flatly said. Felix shakily gulped and nodded, getting up before he followed Robin out of the office.  
Robin led the way down a series of hallways again, going into another office. He knocked on the door, then pushed it open. The office looked just like a normal office this time, however. A desk, some bookshelves, no windows. A male sat at the desk, reading over a paper from a file messily laid out on his desk. He looked slightly taller than Robin, a slightly broad chest with no other muscle to him that wasn’t natural thickness on his legs or arms. His cheeks looked slightly rounded out, giving him a sweet expression. He wore small square black reading glasses, slightly hiding some of the red freckles he had on his rose colored cheeks. His eyes were the color of sweet caramel, their gaze just as warm as the candy, even as he read with furrowed brows. His hair was also the color of caramel, mixed with dark auburn. It was fluffy, but correctly combed and kept healthy in both tufts along his head. His coat was on the back of his chair, his dress shirt a pale banana yellow and his tie striped with two shades of darker green. His entire atmosphere radiated happiness, calmness. Felix relaxed his shoulders, not feeling Robin’s deep gaze on him as he gently pushed him inside.  
“Hey, Dr. Adkins. This is the guy.” Robin coughed. The doctor looked up, then over. A sweet smile came across his face.  
“Oh, hello. You must be Mr. Keller. I’m very happy to meet you. I’m Dr. Sigmund Adkins. An otologist.”  
“... a what?” Felix asked, raising a brow. Robin hummed.  
“Not important. I’ll leave you two to it.” Robin mumbled swiftly, turning and leaving with a thump of the door closing. Felix raised a brow as he stared at the door. Robin suddenly seemed jumpy, nervous. Like he was ready to spring. It confused him. Whatever. He went to the chair across from Sigmund and sat down. The caramel-auburn haired male smiled again.

“Apologies about Robin. He’s a little antsy around me.”  
“It’s ok.” Felix smiled, relaxing back in his seat. “Robin looked nervous the moment he went to get me… why didn’t he just tell me my diagnosis?”  
“I have no idea.” Sigmund chuckled. “I just started reading your file.” He held up the papers on his desk. He put them back down and his gaze went over it. “But there has to be a reason, hm…”

A moment of silence set between the two of them. Felix could feel his heart in his throat. Sigmund’s eyebrows furrowed more and more as he read the file, then a shakily sigh came from his lips. His sweet caramel gaze looked up at Felix.  
“... I know why.”  
“... what is it? Give it to me straight.” Felix gulped. This was it, the reason he came here in the first place.

“... Felix Keller. I’m very happy you came here today. You need help. You shouldn’t be at a clinic, you should be at a hospital…. you have-“

A loud, blaring alarm went off, cutting Sigmund off. The room went dark and lit up with a flashing red light under the door. 

Somewhere, in the distance of the hallway, Felix heard someone scream.


End file.
